Talk:Breathing apparatus
Benzite respiration device Hate to say it, but there is an aweful lot of speculation. For that matter, the name itself is speculation, much less the fact that most of this is already discussed in the Benzite page. --Gvsualan 15:29, 5 May 2005 (UTC) : (From VFD) Benzite respiration device - Best to keep the little info we have at Benzite, that's a short species article as is. We know next to nothing about this device, including what it is called. Tyrant 16:10, 5 May 2005 (UTC)Tyrant :: Again its only speculation, but the Benzites may not be the only species who need trace gases in an oxygen atmosphere. Perhaps the respiration device could be listed by itself as a respiration aid, which can be modified for different species. Just an idea rather than deleting it altogether, as the device itself is canon and was an interesting concept on the show (some propmaster obviously worked hard on it, at least). CMO 13:14, 5 May 2005 (EST) ::: I agree. Although the topic is almost entirely speculative, it certainly sounds accurate. As CMO said, I think that it should be listed just as a respiration aid instead of deleting it altogether especially as the device itself is canon although its operation was never properly explained.Do not delete--Scimitar 00:03, 10 May 2005 (UTC) :::: Keep. Seems accurate to me! -- Lincolnian 23:50, 11 May 2005 (UTC) ::::: 'd like to recommend keeping, but moving it to respiration device. This is the simplest possible name for this piece of technology (or respirator maybe?).As displayed by wiki policy, simpler titles allow for broader articles, and are more likely to be linked to when a link is occurs in a body of text.--Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:35, 14 May 2005 (UTC) :::::: KeepJaz 20:50, 19 May 2005 (UTC) Merge? Aren't "respiration device", breathing apparatus and breathing tube pretty much synonyms for the same thing? Respiration is the same as breathing, apparatus is the same as device, the breathing tube article mentions "breathing device" as another name. I actually typed "breathing apparatus" because I wanted to check on the Barzans' one, turned out it wasn't that article but it linked to the one for Benzites and neither linked to the one for Barzans. There's really no need for three articles on the same general concept, which already use entirely synonymous names. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 16:44, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, they do have sort of the same function. Although it looks like some added more of something to air, while others replace it entirely. --LauraCC (talk) 17:02, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :: "Breathing apparatus" is the only term used to describe anything to assist someone breathing alien air. I don't think "breathing tubes" are the same, since there seems to be a lack of evidence, visual or otherwise, that suggests that they incorporated in what is described here. --Alan (talk) 11:36, May 10, 2019 (UTC) I think the reference to Barzans should be moved here, then, since theirs was never actually described as a "breathing tube" in any script. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 05:52, May 11, 2019 (UTC)